mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Event
Events are time-limited activities you automatically participate, and an important way to earn bits, gems, hearts and certain ponies. Almost every event has a threshold of level, so you can't participate when you're below the threshold. The events menu can be found on the bottom left corner of the screen if any events are available. The categories events are given are Solo, Social, and Special. Solo Events Only Solo Events can be completed offline, whereas Social and Special events require an internet connection. The solo event requirement can be one of the following (not a complete list): * Play the required mini-game 20 times. (Limit : 24 hours) * Earn or obtain a specific amount of . (Limit : usually 24 hours) * Earn a specific number of points from the crystal mine mini-game. (Limit : 2~3 days) * Spend a specific amount of or . (Limit : 1~2 days) * Earn a specific number of points from Equestria Girls mini-game. (Limit : 2~3 days) * Play Balloon Pop Game a specific number of times. (Limit : 1~2 days) * Remove eight pests (Changelings or Parasprites). (Limit : 24 hours) * Remove ten Obstacles. (Limit : 24 hours) And the prizes of the solo events can be : bits, gems, element shards, hearts, or a pony in special cases (if you already have prize pony, you'll get 8, 12, 15, or (rarely) 40 gems instead). Small prizes are available for reaching smaller goals (typically 20% and 40% of final goal). Note: The Amazon Underground version only has 3 different solo events(special and social are disabled for this version) Each offers shards, bits, wheels, and the main prize is always 5 * Score 60,000 points in the Equestria Girls Dancing Mini-Game (Event lasts for 2 days) * Collect 200 Elemental Shards (Event lasts for 2 days) * Score 30,000 points in the Minecart Game (Event lasts for 2 days) Social Events Social events starts every week and last until the end of the week. Social events were regional, but after about October 2015 the social and special events have become "group competitions" : players all over the world are all separated into groups, makes the event rankings more reasonable. The social event goal can be one of the following: * Total points earned from the crystal mine mini-game * Total points earned from the Equestria Girls mini-game * Total element shards earned from the game * Total shards earned from crystal mine mini-game * Total Parasprites removed As the picture shows, the prizes depends on your rating. There're only three kinds of prizes offered to 1-20, 21-50 and 50-100 places respectively. The great prizes can be a pony but if you already have that pony you get instead.When the event time is up, the prize will be shown beside the menu automatically (when no bug occurs). Special Events The special event is always a special edition of the sky-clearing game, with parasprites providing points instead of bits, and an extra feature of bonus time clocks. To be able to play the event game, a player needs three "Magic bolts". A player's inventory can hold up to ten bolts. The magic bolts renew every five minutes, or you can purchase them for 3 gems each. The event goal is to earn as many points as you can. There are blue, magenta and yellow parasprites which are 1, 3 and 5 points respectively in the game. As a pony flies and catches the sprites, the points increase. Catching a yellow clock provides a time bonus of nine additional seconds to the original 45 seconds that a player starts with. Catching five clouds fills a meter causing the pony to speed up (the sonic rainboom), collecting points and clocks in its path, but immune to clouds and Shadowbolts. The clocks are spaced about ten seconds apart, and start appearing at 22 seconds. The special events usually last for three days. For additional "How to Play" instuctions, refer to the standard Clear the Skies mini-game information. In addition, there's always a featured pony which can score additional bonus points, depending on his/her star experience. Each star (up to five) gives 10% bonus points. The featured pony is often a previous event prize. If you do have the bonus pony, he/she flies in the event, regardless of star level. If you do not have the bonus pony, Twilight clears the skies instead, but does not earn a bonus, making it hard to win top pony prizes. So unless if any of the bonus ponies have been gotten or won, it is strongly recomended not to play the Special Events. Current events Social Events Special Events Solo Events See Also *Archive of past events Events Time This is the time when Events Start/End in each Time Zone. |-|USA = |-|Australia = |-|Russia = {| class="article-table" width=60% |- ! width=45% scope="col" align="left" | Timezone ! width=15% scope="col" | Refresh Time |- | MSK+1 (UTC +4) | Next Day 4:00AM Category:Gameplay